1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for making spirillicide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical diseases, such as the syphilis, are constituted or formed by spirilla which may decompose the human tissue, such as the skin of people, and which may infect the other people. Various kinds of medicines have been developed as spirillicide. However, actually, the so-called spirillicide may be used for restraining purposes and may not be used for actually killing the spirilla.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional spirillicide.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for making spirillicide that may be used for killing spirilla.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for making spirillicide, the method comprising mixing a chloride hydrargyrum (Hg2Cl2) material and a gypsum material and pork into particles, and frying the particles into pills.
A grinding process is further provided for grinding the chloride hydrargyrum (Hg2Cl2) material and the gypsum material into a mixed powder material.
The mixed powder material are then mixed with the pork and formed into the particles.
The frying process includes frying the particles with sesame oil, or with the peanut oil, or with the soybean oil.
A cooling process is further provided for cooling the fried particles, and a refrigerating process may further be provided for refrigerating the fried particles into the pills.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.